


She

by Russian Punk (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Russian%20Punk
Summary: She had a grace that most female skaters didn’t have.

  It gave her small comfort.





	

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. Her chest was too flat; the shirt clung, showing everything that wasn’t there. Her arms were slender, as were her legs and fingers. She had a grace that most female skaters didn’t have. A grace matched only by Victor Nikiforov.  
  
It gave her small comfort.  
  
Her hair was beginning to grow again, brushing past her shoulders. She shook her head a little bit, feeling it brush the back of her neck.  
  
It made her smile, made her a little more comfortable.  
  
And then there was the yell from somewhere in this too big ~~house~~ mansion, saying that the assignments had been posted.  
  
With a gentle blink, Yuri stood and made her way to the two adults, preparing herself. She hated this part; the constant reminder that she was in the wrong assignments, that she was going to be performing against _men_. She paused outside the room and took a breath before she opened them, walking in.  
  
“Yuri! You’re going to be against Yūri in the sixth assignment.”  
  
“I’ll crush him.”  
  
“Not with how you’re performing now. We need to go to the rink.”  
  
Yuri closed her eyes, feeling her long lashes brush against the top of her cheekbones; another small comfort.  
  
“Then I suggest we leave.”  
  
She turned, graceful as ever in her home country – ironic.  
  
If she had to perform in the wrong assignments and competitions for the next three years, then so be it.  
  
She could handle it, and she would surprise the audience – after all, if you couldn’t surprise the audience, then your career was as good as dead.


End file.
